Sally's new friend
by MzWameku
Summary: One day while Slender left the boys in charge of watching Sally, when she thought they were looking for her she was almost attacked by an anime but was saved by a girl. The girl took Sally in and cared for her till Sally wanted to go back. Will she ever go back? Will the boy's ever figure out she's missing?


Sally was in the forest playing hide-and-seek with Jeff and Ben in the forest. Slender and his brothers were on business in the under world with Zalgo. So Jeff, Ben, Eyeless Jack, Liu, Smile, and Laughing Jack were in charge of watching Sally. Jane would have if she didn't have to go with Slender. Sally was giggling happily as she ran holding Charlie close. She hid behind a tree waiting for one of the boys to find her. What Sally didn't know was that the boy's didn't even leave the house to look for her. They were playing video games, Liu, LJ and EJ were out getting food for dinner and Smile was in Jeff's room asleep. After a while Sally looked around the forest, it was getting dark and still no sign of the boys.

"G-guys?" She said shakily, she held Charlie tightly to her chest.

Before Sally knew it a wolf appeared in front of her, she stared at the large animal growled, Sally turned and started running, the animal ran after her till she fell and hurt her ankle. The wolf approached her fast, as the animal jumped to attack her until a girl came out of nowhere and kicked the animal away. The wolf growled and charged at her. The girl stood her ground and stared the wolf in the eyes. It stopped running and whimpered and lowered its head and put its paws over it eyes. She walked up to the animal and kneeled next to him. She stroked it head softly.

"Go home and be with your family." She spoke gently to the wolf.

The animal complied and licked her cheek and turned and went on its way to its home. She stood up and walked over to Sally. Sally looked at her awestruck. She was beautiful, she had long bruntte hair, green eyes, white skin, pink lips and the kindest sweetest smile Sally has ever scene. She kneeled next to her.

"Are you ok doll?" She said in her silky smooth voice.

All sally could do was shack her head. She pointed to her ankle that was hurting her badly. The girl looked at it and made a sad face.

"Oh my, let's get you to my house and wrap that up. You may have sprained it." She gently picked up Sally. "What's your name doll?"

"S-Sally.." She said quietly

"Nice to meet you Sally, I'm Mya."

"N-nice too meet you too." Sally was to awestruck to say anything. M

ya giggled and smiled, she started walking to her house. It was a one story cottage looking home. There were many flowers and tree's around it,alive and very healthy looking. Sally started at all the different colored roses, daisies, tulips, ect. What she really like was a small pink rose that was near the front door. Mya saw her stare and smiled, she walked into her house and set Sally on the couch.

"I'll be right back." S

he said a went back outside. Sally looked around the house and was in awe. It was so clean not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. It was amazing. The couch she sat on was a dark brown a long with a recliner and a two seater. She had a large flat screen tv, video game's, a wii, x-box, play station, a book self with many books, and a picture of her. More like a portrait she had painted. Sally was able to see some of the kitchen and from what she would see it was had marble counters, light oak cabinets, stainless steel fige and stop top. A small island and four stool's in front of it. While Sally was looking everywhere Mya walked back in with the small pink rose for Sally. She lightly tapped Sally's shoulder snapping her from her trance and handed her the flower. Sally looked at the rose then to Mya, her eyes lite up with happiness as she took it then she remember her ankle. The pain felt like it was getting worse, she let out a small cry and held it. Mya saw this and ran to grab her first aid kit. She came back and gently put Sally's foot in her lap. "

This is gonna hurt a little sweety, she I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths,ok?"

"O-ok." she said and did as told.

Once her eye were closed Mya grinned, she hands started to glow white. She hovered her hand over Sally's ankle and the swelling slowly went down, she continued this untill her ankle was all healed, just as a precaution she wrapped it in gauze. She smiled when it was all wrapped. "

Are you hungry sweety? I'll make you whatever you want."

"C-can you make soup?"

"Of course love." She smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen and took out the things she needed to make soup. She cut up chicken, some vegetable and added broth. She grabbed a jucie pouch and walked back over the Sally and handed it to her.

"Here, drink this for now. Is your foot still hurting at all?"

"Thank you and a bit. It looks better then before though. What did you do to it?" She chuckled a bit.

\"You can say I did some magic."

"Can I see it?" She said curiously

"Maybe another time sweety, for now you'll sleep in the extra room I have."

"Ok... Do you live alone?"

".. Yeah, no family, friends.. No one except my pet snake. Hes a cobra but he's been defanged and i have his poison sack removed. His names Roy, would you like to see him?" She nodded and Mya smiled and went to her room and then came back with a long white cobra following.

"Sally this is Roy, Roy this is Sally. No scaring her or you will be turn into a pair of boots." She said looking at the hissed and hid under the couch.

"That was a little mean." Sally giggled.

"He'll live, so what about you doll, who do you live with?" Sally thought a moment, she couldn't say she lived in a house of killers and monsters.

"I live with my adopted father ,adopted brothers and one adopted sister."

"Aw that's nice, what are your bothers names?"

"Ben, Jeff,Jack, Liu, another Jack, and Jane. We also have a dog, he's big and fuzzy."

"Cute, what's his name?"

"s-.. Sam, his names same but he's always with Jeff."

"Cool, so there are only two girls, that must stink."

"Yeah, but Jane is always bus with something and we don't always spend as much time as I would like together."

"Aww sweety, I'm sure she loves you. I'm sure that she wishes she could spend more time with you."

"I do too." Sally said and looked at her feet, Roy came out from under the couch and licked her cheek. Sally let out a small giggle, he licked her cheek again and rested his head in her lap. She lightly pet his head, Mya smiled from this.

"wow he likes you, he normally hates people." She said and got up and went into the kitchen and put some soup in a bowl for Sally. She set it on the kitchen table then went back over to her. She picked her up and set her on the kitchen chair.

Sally let out a small yelp. "I could'ov hopped over." Sally said

"Its fine, now eat." she said "And when you don't I have brownies."

"Ohh brownies!" She said giggly. She started to eat her soup.

"I'll be back in a little bit sweety, I'm gonna go change my clothes."

"Ok Mya." She smiled and went back to her soup.

Mya went up to her room and changed she went threw some of her things and found a old shirt and pajama shorts for sally to change into. Ray had followed her and laid on her bed.

"What do you think of her Roy?"

"She's such a short human." He replied back. Mya had a few powers two of them includes healing, and talking to animals.

"She is a child Roy." She said stroking his head.

"Still, so small, and this family of her's why haven't they began to look for her."

"I'm pretty sure they don't even know she's missing."

"Then read her mind."

"No, that's privacy invasion, plus I like her. She so tiny,cute, and sweet. Well wait wait to see what happens in the next few days."

"Alright." He said and went to sleep.

Mya smiled, placed the extra cloths for Sally in her spare room and went downstairs to Sally. She had finsihed her food and hopped over to the sink placing it in.

"Sweety, you need to sit. I would have done that."

"I wanted to." She said and accidentally hit her foot and fell to the floor. She let out a whimper and hiss of pain. Mya went over and picked her up and sent her on the counter. She went into the fridge and took out a plate of brownies and set it next to Sally. Sally smiled and took one and bit into it.

"These are so good, better then my adoptive dad's!"She said with her mouth full

"Well I'm happy you like them."

"I love them!" She said eating another one. Mya smiled and got a cup of milk out for her. Sally smiled and drank it all. After eating and drinking her milk Sally yawned.

"Tired I see, it is late." Mya looked at the clock on her wall the time was 12:30 p.m."Alright doll, time for some sleep."

"B-but I'm not tired yet." Said Sally yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"yeah, yeah. Let's go." She said picking her up and taking her to the spare room. She set her on the bed. "There are extra cloths for you to change into, they may be a bit big but should work for now."

"ok, thank you Mya."

"Your welcome doll, now sleep time." Sally giggled and smiled, Mya smiled back and kissed the top of her head "Call me if you need anything." Sally nodded and Mya walked out shutting the room door and headed to her room. She went to her room and changed into leggings and a tank top. She laid in bed and cuddled with Roy, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Sally changed and got into bed holding Charlie close, the clothes were a little big. She laid in bed looking out the window.

"I wonder if they realized I'm gone Charlie." She said holding him closer. Sally closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. She started to have a nightmare about her uncle Johnny. She tossed and turned, she weeped then shot up in bed. She hugged her bear close and started to weep louder. Mya heard the weeping from the little girl and walked in.

"Sally, are you ok sweety?" She saw the little girl look at her with eye shot eyes, tears still falling. "Oh my sweety, what's wrong?" She said walking over to her and sitting on the bed as she pulled her into a comforting embrace. Sally snuggled into her chest and slowly calmed down.

"I-I had a-a nightmare a-about s-s-something I wanted to forget." She weeped

"Shh just forget all about it, think of something that makes you happy... Want me to sing you a song?"

"C-could you?" She said looking up at her. She softly sang to her and rocked with her in her arms. when she was done Sally was almost asleep. "Will you stay here the rest of the night?"

"Of course doll." She laid down and covered them both. Sally slowly fell asleep, Mya kissed th etop of her head and fell asleep as well. Sally had one thought running threw her mind as she closed her eyes.

_**'Have they even noticed that I'm gone?'**_


End file.
